The Best Thing
by Kuro Angales
Summary: Its a Lina/Zel get-together fic. Very sappy... Songfic...etc.... I enjoyed writing it


The Best Thing  
  
  
  
Never want to fly  
  
Never want to leave  
  
Lina and Zelgadis are out in the woods and running from an enemy. It had been raining and they arrived in a clearing. She was extremely cold and wet. Her powers were at a minimum due to matters beyond her control. A cold wind blew and Lina shivered. The next thing she knew, she was wrapped up in warm arms and against a warm body. Looking up, she noticed Zelgadis looking up at the sky. Too cold and tired to protest, Lina relaxed in his embrace and soon fell asleep.  
  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
  
Never want to run  
  
Frightened to believe  
  
You're the best thing about me  
  
Zelgadis was relieved she didn't pull away. He couldn't stand her shivering and she looked so beautiful in the moonlight. It had taken a long time to realize he loved the fiery girl, but once he did, he promised to always be at her side. Gourry had left to be with Silphiel a year ago. Amelia decided to go back to Seyruun and be with her father a month ago. Xellos only showed up to check on Lina every few weeks because of his 'orders'. Filia was still at her shop, and taking care of Val. So, that only left him and Lina. She had volunteered to go with him on another lead for a cure. A thought dawned on the chimera, 'The only time I've been happy in my life was when I was with Lina.... Should I tell her?'.  
  
Sometimes I feel like this is only chemistry  
  
Stuck in a maze searching for a way to  
  
Shut down run around feel the ground beneath me  
  
You're so close where do you end where do I begin?  
  
He soon found himself going over his memories of when he first met Lina. Zelgadis saw himself enter and leave the room she was staying in that night. Then he saw them fighting and Lina running. The battle played through his mind until he Mono-Bolted her. His mind flashed to the part where he set her free and he escaped with her. Zel looked down to the girl in his arms and smiled, drifting back off into a memory.  
  
Always pushing and pulling  
  
Sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me  
  
I'm in a daze stumbling bewildered  
  
North of gravity head up in the stratosphere  
  
You and I roller coaster riding love  
  
Zelgadis remembered when they were in Rezo's tower and how he was controlled by Rezo. Everyone tried to fight him and snap him out of it. Lina used the simplest method of whacking him over the head and yelling. Now that he though about it, Lina probably was the only one who could have gotten him out of that state.  
  
You're the center of adrenaline  
  
And I'm beginning to understand  
  
The rain had finally stopped and Zelgadis removed his hood. He dared to look down at Lina and was relieved she was still sleeping. Then he though to all the battles they fought, and won.... and how he saw Lina, with his demonic sight.....as the Lord of Nightmares. Zel was always angry at himself for not going after Lina.......but he though she would never be without Gourry. But now... he saw she left him behind willingly. Maybe he had a chance. Soon he found his hands pushing a few strands of hair away from her delicate face. It was hard to believe this eighteen year old girl had defeated so many powerful beings and still kept her sanity. Then as Zelgadis stared at her, he felt a song come to his mind and he found himself singing it.  
  
Never want to fly  
  
Never want to leave  
  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
  
Never want to run  
  
Frightened to believe  
  
You're the best thing about me  
  
As he finished the song, Lina opened her eyes. She yawn and settled back into his embrace. Then she did a double take, blushed, and got up. "Gomen nasai!! The ground is pretty dry now so I'll just lie down over here, ne?" Zelgadis just nodded and watched her go back to sleep. He felt a sense of loss when she got up and moved away. Zel watched the sunrise alone and wished she was awake to watch it with him. Lina woke up around 7:30AM, by Zel's internal clock. After a few minutes, they were moving on. During the walking, Zel started to fall behind, he was lost in his memories.  
  
Walk on broken glass make my way through fire  
  
These are the things I would do for love  
  
Farewell peace of mind kiss goodbye to reason  
  
Up is down the impossible occurs each day  
  
This intoxication thrills me  
  
I only pray it doesn't kill me  
  
The chimera was thinking about all he did with and for Lina. He remembered fighting with Rezo in the forest, when Lina was unable to use magic. Then he though of how he fought Shabranigdo, Gaav, Valgaav, Darkstar, and many other Mazoku by her side. They survived the impossible and lived. Zelgadis always asked himself why he bothered to travel with Lina, and now he realized it. 'I love her....I've loved her since we ran from Rezo that night haven't I?', he though to himself. Soon his thoughts drifted back to that song he got in his head. It seemed to describe what had been going on, but he had never heard it before.  
  
Never want to fly  
  
Never want to leave  
  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
  
Never want to run  
  
Frightened to believe  
  
You're the best thing about me  
  
Zel was so caught up in thought, he didn't realize that Lina was under attack until a Flare Arrow flew in his direction. It was an extremely weak arrow too, which meant Lina still couldn't use her magic. He quickly put a wind barrier around Lina and threw a Fireball. All the bandits were fired to a crisp and Lina was badly injured. Zelgadis grabbed her and ran to a safe spot, praying he could heal her.  
  
You're the center of adrenaline  
  
And I'm beginning to understand  
  
You could be the best thing about me  
  
Zelgadis put all of his will into healing Lina. It took a few hours, but she was finally healed and awoke. "Lina!! You're ok!! Thank the gods!! I....". Lina was looking at him with those ruby eyes.  
  
Never want to fly  
  
Never want to leave  
  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
  
Never want to run  
  
Frightened to believe  
  
You're the best thing about me  
  
Zel didn't finish what he wanted to say because he kissed her. She melted into the kiss and before she knew it, it was over and Zel was apologizing. Lina put a finger to his lips. "Look Zel, before you even go spouting your feelings about me, please give me some time ok? I don't even know where I stand with my own emotions. And thank you for healing me, but pay more attention!!", she watched him over the head and started to walk on. Zelgadis was surprised about her actions, but was happy with the results. 'Yes Lina, I think I can wait a little longer. Just don't make it too long.', and with those thoughts, and a smile, Zelgadis ran after the fiery sorceress who had claimed his heart.  
  
Never want to fly  
  
Never want to leave  
  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
  
Never want to run  
  
Frightened to believe  
  
You're the best thing about me 


End file.
